


Netflix and Chill

by makichansenpai



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cuddling, FLUFF!!, M/M, Tea, can't tag to save my life, hahaha, how to train your dragon 2 - Freeform, i'll stop now., it helps to clear acne!!!, netflix, tea is good for you, tendou is such a cute birb tbh, ushi had a long day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-07-16 15:00:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7272814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makichansenpai/pseuds/makichansenpai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ushi had a long day, and Tendou is there to help him relax. (stop thinking dirty thoughts. you know who you are) :P</p>
            </blockquote>





	Netflix and Chill

**Author's Note:**

> yoooo!! senpai is back and this is my first ushiten fic/drabble/whatever it's called.
> 
> they may be ooc but who knows??? 
> 
> this is dedicated to [Kat (aka tendouaf on tumblr)](http://tendouaf.tumblr.com/) thank you for helping me develop my love for tendou!! <3
> 
> Anywaaayyy!! enjoy!! <333

Ushijima just had a long, stressful day.  All he wanted to do was go home and sleep. Of course, that wouldn't actually happen since Tendou had today off.  As Ushijima expected, Tendou was leaning against the wall trying to look cool and sexy when he walked through the door. 

 

"Welcome home Wakatoshi-kun." Tendou said in a sultry voice.

 

Honestly, if he wasn't so tired, Ushijima would've played along with whatever Tendou wanted.  Today was just not a good day.  For some reason, Ushijima couldn't tell Tendou what was wrong, so he relayed the message through action.  He slammed his hand on the wall near Tendou's head. 

 

Tendou wasn't scared.  He knows all too well that Ushijima wouldn't hurt him.  Tendou took a long look at him. _Ah. He's tired… probably stressed too. I guess I'll save everything for another day._ Tendou thought.  He was about to suggest that they cuddle on the couch and watch some TV until Tendou noticed the position he was in.  Ushijima was leaning over him with one hand against the wall; he was basically trapped.  He looked up and saw those piercing eyes he loved so much.  Tendou couldn't take it anymore.  He swallowed a lump that formed in his throat and said, "Wakatoshi-kun, you make my heart go doki doki."

 

At this, Ushijima smiled.  "You are unbelievable, Satori."

 

Tendou shrugged. "Can you blame me? You put me in a pretty intense position."

 

"Hmm… I did?" Ushijima asked, tilting his head to the side. 

 

 _This guy is unbelievable.  He has no concept of being romantic yet I love him anyway._ Tendou sighed. "Never mind that.  You had a long day right?  Go change. I'll put something on Netflix and fix us some hot tea."

 

"That does sound pleasing." Ushijima said as he toed off his shoes.  "Thank you. I'll be quick."

 

Tendou waved him off.  He filled the kettle with water and prepared two cups with tea bags.  He then turned on the TV and flipped through Netflix.  There really wasn't anything good so he settled for 'How To Train Your Dragon 2'.  Tendou played the movie. He heard the kettle and went back to the kitchen.  He poured water into the cups, brought them to the living room, and placed them on the small coffee they had in front of the couch. 

 

After a few minutes, Ushijima finally came out.

 

"I thought you were going to be quick." Tendou said as Ushijima sat down.  When he had his cup in hand, Tendou fixed himself so they could cuddle without spilling tea on each other.

 

"I was, but then I decided to take a shower.  Thought it would be better for both of us." Ushijima said, eyes fixed on the TV screen as he sipped his tea.

 

Tendou hummed. "You do smell nice now that you mention it."

 

"Of course.  The scent of lavender is said to be calming." Ushijima said like a know it all.

 

"That's nice." Tendou mumbled as he snuggled into Ushijima.

 

Ushijima looked down at Tendou, and a small smile formed.  Calm nights like this are always nice to him.  He pulled Tendou closer and they watched the movie without any words.  It was just the two of them, and that's Ushijima wanted after a stressful day.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys liked it!! 
> 
> Leave comments!! ^_^


End file.
